RPlog:Serenella and Shael-The Brawl
Shael is overseeing a few droids as they work at loading her ship. Somehow, she managed to find a shipment that needed to go /off/ planet, a lucky turn for her. The ship seems mostly loaded already, crates upon crates already pilled into the hold of her ship and secured with webbing. The hatch of the Margin opens and Serenella more or less tumbles out. She's trying to walk straight, but it's obvious that she's drugged to the eyeballs and only just manages to find her way through the spaceport. She bumps into one of Shael's droids and gives him an angry push. "Get outa my way, fecking bastard!", she yells at him, sending him crashing itno the other droids. "Hey!" Shael yells towards the stumbling woman, hurrying to go in defense of the droids. "What the frell, Sel?" Moving between Sel and the droids, she gives the woman a light push back, away from the cargo that was being loaded onto the ship. "You break it, you buy it. And I doubt you have the creds set aside for all of this." "Don't you push me, you self-complacent bitch!", Serenella yells at Shael, "What I own and what not is none of your fucking business! Get outa my way unless you want your ugly face beaten to pulp!" She pushes her right back, away from her. Shael stumbles back with the push, but still keeps herself between Sel and her cargo. "You're messed up, Sel," she tells the woman, an angry and dark tone tinging her voice. "Stay away from my cargo. Don't touch my things, 'specially not when yer like... this!" Serenella laughs out loud. "Why should I? Whatcha got to hide, l'il girl, huh? Smuggling stuff? Lemme see... if ye got good spice, I may just buy some from you..." She tries to push Shael again, to get her out of the way and poke her nose at the girl's cargo. "Stay OUT of my cargo!" Shael repeats angrily, stepping into the push and trying to force Serenella back. The woman is messed up. She probably doesn't have the greatest balance at the moment. "I don't move spice. I don't touch that shit, you know that." Serenella snorts. "Your holier-than-thou attitude -really- pisses me off, ya know that, Shellie-baby? Whatcha got to hide then, if it ain't spice? AND DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sel may not be too steady, but pent up anger and pain lend her power. She grabs the other girl by the arms and tries to wrestle her off, before tearing one arm free to try and punch her. Serenella rolls a 11 for her BRAWLING skill. An Average roll! Shael rolls a 15 for her DODGE skill. An Average roll! "What the-!" Shael cries out in surprise, the punch catching her completely by surprise. She throws her body back, twisting out of the way, and nearly spilling herself onto her ass in her attempt to get out of the way. "Parts!" she yells at Serenella. "For /cooling/ units. They're fragile, and yer frelled!" Shael makes no attempt to throw any punches yet, simply watching Serenella cautiously, and still keeping between the woman and her cargo. Serenella pfffts and somehow got it into her drugged up mind that big secrets rest within Shael's crates. "I guess that's what the custom slip says!", she says scornfully and with Shael busy regaining her balance she goes to inspect one of the crates, trying to open the latch and peer into it. "Stay OUT of my cargo, I said!" Shael declares fiercely, grabbing Sel by her shoulders from behind, and wrenching her away from the crate. Adding a little extra shove to the manuver, she tries to push Serenella down to the floor. Shael rolls a 9 for her BRAWLING skill. A Poor roll! Serenella rolls a 19 for her DODGE skill. A Good roll! There's quite some strength in that little drugged up body left. She stiffens up and resists Shael's attempt to push her to the ground. "Keep your paws off me, dumb bitch!", she hisses angrily, "Who d'you think you are to push me around? Ye wanna make me bash your ugly mug in? Ye can have that alright!" She lifts one fist with a menacing look, her eyes flickering quite madly. "I want you away from my cargo, Sel!" Shael repeats, letting Serenella pull away if she wishes. If not, she keeps her hands on Sel's shoulders and tries to steer her away from the crates. "You're messed up. And the cargo is /fragile./ You don't get to touch it." "STOP CALLING ME MESSED UP!", Serenella yells angrily, "I AM NOT MESSED UP! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! I DO WHAT I WANT!" She lets Shael steer her away from the cargo for a few steps though, but then gives the girl another shove. "Call me messed up one more time and I'll hit ya!" "I never even seen mom /this/ messed up," Shael declares stubbornly. "I'm surprised you can keep your feet at all. Go back into your ship and wait for yer sister to come clean up after you." Shael's voice is practically dripping with both anger and disdain. "I AM NOT MESSED UP!", Serenella shouts once more and takes a good swing at Shael. Well, she had been asking for it. Serenella rolls a 10 for her BRAWLING skill. A Poor roll! Shael rolls a 11 for her DODGE skill. An Average roll! Even when she's expecting it, Shael barely manages to pull out of the way in time, and spends a moment trying to catch her balance. Before deciding that apparantly she's had enough, and moves in towards Serenella, pulling her own fist back to make a swing. "Get down and stay down!" she shouts at Sel angrily. "Damned drunk." Yes, Shael does have a few issues to work through. Serenella's meerly a convenient target at the moment. Shael rolls a 11 for her BRAWLING skill. An Average roll! Serenella rolls a 15 for her DODGE skill. An Average roll! Serenella blinks a bit when her fist doesn't connect and she's almost thrown off balance. But there comes an attack from left field and she can just about dodge it. "I AIN'T DRUNK!", she yells, which is actually the truth. She's just very drugged. "Stay down yourself, stupid bitch!" And she lunges for the other girl again, also needing a convenient target to air her grievances. Serenella rolls a 9 for her BRAWLING skill. A Poor roll! Shael rolls a 12 for her DODGE skill. An Average roll! "You're too messed up to connect," Shael taunts Serenella, feeling perhaps the slightest tinge of guilt as she says it. Why is she trying to mess up someone who's already messed up? That hint of guilt gets pushed away, though, and replaced by the urge to teach this woman some sort of lesson. She takes another swing at Sel, determined to get the girl down on the tarmac. Shael rolls a 9 for her BRAWLING skill. A Poor roll! Serenella rolls a 19 for her DODGE skill. A Good roll! Serenella is much better at dodging than at punching for some reason. But that doesn't mean she'd give up. "Shut up, bitch!", she hisses and goes for her opponent again. Serenella rolls a 10 for her BRAWLING skill. A Poor roll! Shael snickers. "Should we just give up on the dice, Sel?" Serenella grins. Well, Vengan is supposed to arrest me, not jabber nonsense ;) Serenella says, "but yea, let me land one good punch without dice, then he can move in" Serenella's punch connects with Shael's shoulder as the girl tries to pull out of the way, spinning her around and putting her off balance. "Ah...OW!" Shael shouts. Yeah, she is something of a wuss when it comes to physical altercations. Still, she attempts to take another swing at Sel. This time without the taunts. Shael rolls a 12 for her BRAWLING skill. An Average roll! Serenella rolls a 17 for her DODGE skill. A Good roll! Despite her seriously drugged state, Serenella still manages to dodge Shael's attacks. Being a dancer has advantages when it comes to dexterity, obviously. "Get off me, bitch!", she hisses and throws another good punch at Shael's face. "Ok, ok, break this up! Break it up, right now!" comes a stentorian bellow. A trio of uniformed men approach the fight, Vengan at their forefront. One of them is bearing a massive HM-100 stun gun, affectionately known as a 'stun cannon'. Vengan aims his rifle skyward, firing a bolt off into the air as a warning shot. "I'm warning you, break this up right now or I'll stun you both and toss you in the brig for a twenty-four cooldown!" Vengan arrives at a good moment, as Sel's punch finally gets a good connect, right with the side of her face. Momentarily stunned by the punch, Shael falls back onto her rump, staring up at Serenella in surprise. The woman actually got her! Vengan's attempts to break up the fight are momentarily beyond Shael's notice, but she's not taking another swing at Sel right this moment, anyways. Brandishing the rather large weapon at the pair, Tarkis begins to speak, "I would suggest you two take the Lieutenant's comment to heart. I can pick a fly off a Stormtrooper at 10 times this distance. And with a weapon like this...makes it all the easier. Seperate you two...NOW!" Serenella ignores the man's shouting, but it's hard to ignore the noise of a firing rifle. She freezes, but still stares down at Shael in triumph. "Now take back what you said about me being messed up, bitch!", she hisses, one fist still threatingly raised in case the other girl wants to jump up and have another go at her. The other man's words are conveniently ignored too. "You! Back away! Back away right now!" Vengan bellows again in the sort of crackling voice that inspires an instant response in most creatures. Most, anyway. He takes two steps towards Sel, one hand on his rifle handle, the other hand emphatically pointing first at the woman, then at the ground. "Back up! Back up, right now!" he shouts at her. Shael glares up at Serenella, one hand reaching up to poke gingerly at her injured cheek. "I ain't ever seen anyone as messed up as you, Sel. Gonna take you at least a week to sleep this one off, and then you'll probably need to drink all your meals from sippy cup, you killed off so many braincells." Her angry glare shoots from Sel, briefly, towards the shouting marine, and back at the woman again. Shael decides that staying right where she is is the best idea at the moment. But that doesn't seem to stop her from further taunting Sel. Serenella half-turns around to Vengan when he makes his appearance beside her and manages a "What -?" before Shael's comments make her round back on the girl furiously and since she's still on the ground, gives her a good kick with her foot. Good thing she's wearing sandals and no boots. "Shut up bitch!", she hisses and actually leans down to try and pull her up again for another punch. "Ok, that's it." Vengan turns to Tarkis. "Yeh, chikka gok," he tells him in an odd tongue. He points at Sel firmly. Before Serenella can attempt to connect that punch, Tarkis gets the nod from the Lieutenant. His apprehensions are briefly abated as his training comes into play again. Squeezing the trigger back as if on reflex, the blue stun rings shoot out with a resounding ZZZZAP! Tarkis rolls a 17 for his BLASTER skill. Tarkis boosts this roll with a Character Point for 9, for a total of 26. An Excellent roll! Serenella rolls a 19 for her DODGE skill. A Good roll! Vengan says, "Ok, roll 8d for damage, Tarkis." Tarkis rolls a 26 with 8D. An Excellent roll! A satisfied grin briefly crosses Shael's face, though she quickly thinks better of it and forces herself to wipe the expression away. She continues to sit on the floor, looking up at the two marines, and reaching up to touch her cheek again. "She was trying to mess with my cargo," Shael explains as innocently as possible. "I warned her to stay away. Several times." Serenella might have had a reply ready, but when the stun shot hits her good and proper, that's it for her. She just falls flat to the ground beside Shael. Flop. "Ok, cuff her. Her too," Vengan says, gesturing first at Serenella, then at Shael. "I want them both in custody until we can get to the bottom of this." He presses fingers to the microphone at the base of his throat. "Hotel Queue, this is Team Leader Four. Dispatch a security cart to landing pad...Alpha Alpha Six. How copy, over?" He tilts his head to listen to the reply buzzing in his ear, then touches the throat mike again. "Good copy, HQ. Four out." Vengan slings his rifle. "You both have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney," he intones in a bored manner. "If you cannot afford an attorney, representation will be afforded to you at any time. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" he asks, looking to Shael. "I didn't do anything!" Shael protests, a frightened look crossing her features briefly. "I was just trying to load up my cargo, and she came poking around at it! I gotta get it stowed away safely of the scavengers'll come 'n take it!" And she just really, really doesn't want to be arrested. Tarkis sighs at Shael's protests, "Just answer his question, do you understand your rights as they have been read to you. Yes or no. Then you can make whatever statement you want if you choose to." Not waiting for a reply, he proceeds to put binders on both parties. "Tough beans, miss," Vengan replies heartlessly. "Tarkis, get a team down here and search this cargo and the ship. Head them both back to the base, I'll be along presently for questioning." He waves the paddy over as it hover in place, braking to a halt. Two local security members emerge from the cabin, taking Shael and Serenella into custody and preparing to put them into the back of the security unit. "Yes, I understand," Shael replies miserably, before she hears Vengan's comment about searching her ship. "What the- What grounds have you got for searching my ship?" Shael asks angrily. "For a fist-fight? She was poking around with my cargo. She's messed up, and it's fragile. Parts for cooling units. Pick a crate and open it, if you want! I just didn't want Miss Spiced-up-to-her-teeth here messing with the packing." She starts struggling to her feet somewhere in the middle of all that, though she doesn't move towards either of the men.